The Second Chance
by adayday2
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS PLEASE SEE MY AUTHORS NOTE We all want a second chance, to turn back the clock and rewrite our lives again. What if instead of turning back the clock, we just manage to rewrite the future?
1. The Promise

**Lelouch Lamperouge**

I keep my usual stoic face when Kallen kisses me. I resist the urge to kiss her back, willing myself to not fall into the temptation. I expect her to stop as she notices my stiff posture, but I was in no way prepared for her next move.

She continues to kiss me and moves my arms and hands so they wrap around her waist. Her long, slender arms coil themselves around my neck and she kisses me deeper.

I lose all rational thinking.

My grip tightens on her waist and I respond to her feverish kisses. She sighs in my mouth and I try, but desperately fail, to hold back a moan.

When the time for air comes we break apart, painting heavily. Kallen looks at me with her eyes that to this day never cease to mystify me.

"What do you really think of me, Lelouch?" She looks as if she were on the verge on tears. I embrace her.

"Kallen Stadtfeld. Student and Student Council Member of Ashford Academy. Kallen Kozuki. Faithful member of the Black Knights. Pilot of the Gurren MK-II and leader of the elite squad. Do you really want to know what I truly think of you?" I whisper in her ear, while lovingly stroking her soft hair.

I feel her swallow nervously.

"Yes."

I let go of her and gently push her away.

"Then you need to wait a while. I can not tell you right now, I have very important business to attend to."

"But, Lelouch! I-"

"Quiet!"

I silence her with a kiss. When she starts kissing back I pulled away.

"When it seems like everything is over, do not lose faith in me. Even though it may seem like the end, it is only the beginning. When the time comes, just act as if nothing happened. I will contact you when my future preparations are complete."

I manage to show her a small smile, a smile I will only show to her. She looks back at me with distressed eyes.

"Lelouch, what do you mean? You're not making any sense. Are you leaving? When will you be back? How will I know all this?"

"Patience, Kallen. Trust me, when the events I have planned are carried out you will know exactly what I speak of today."

". . Alright."

"Now, I fear I must leave you, Kallen. This will be our last meeting for a period of time. Farewell." I turn to walk up the stairs when Kallen hugs me from behind.

"Lelouch. Please. Just say it once," she says in a tearful voice." Once only, so I can believe that this isn't just a dream. So I can really believe that what you say will come true."

I turn her in my arms and bend down and kissed her fiercely. She kisses me with the same, if not more amount of passion. Our arms lock around each other. When we need air we finally broke apart, panting once again. I look deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Kallen."

She smiles and tears of joy pour down her porcelain-like face. I gently wipe a tear with my thumb. She holds my hand to her cheek and closes her eyes, as if in pure bliss.

"I love you too, Lelouch Lamperouge." My name rolls her tongue as if she were born to say it. I smile to myself and kiss her chastely before letting go of her completely. I rush up the stairs but stop once I reach the top. I turn around to find Kallen staring up at me.

"Goodbye, my love." She says to me.

"Goodbye, my love, but not for long." I smile once more before turning and walking down the long, ominous hallway. I know my future and the future of this world awaits me. I only hope that I can keep my promise to my beloved.

* * *

"Isn't that right, Lelouch?" C.C. says in a conceited voice.

"Oh shut up you stupid witch. Anyway why in the world am I driving this thing? I can easily use my Geass at the airport to get us a flight to the Tokyo Settlement." I groan in annoyance and move the reigns to guide the horses on the trail once again.

"But that's boring since you've been using your Geass non stop since the day you were 'assassinated'. You even changed your name in all the records again and even went to the extent to purchase a wig. I must admit that you look awfully foolish with long hair." She giggles.

"You have no right to say that when you're the one who got the wig in the first place! Of course I changed my name; it was inevitable. If I want to live I this world again I need to come up with an alias." I squint my eyes to read the battered signs ahead. 'Kururugi Shrine: 5 KM'.

"I just think its funny how you kept your first name again, Lelouch Lymiaka. You even kept the initials the same. Don't you think that it's a little too coincidental?"

"Don't bother yourself with trying to understand my logic. You're brain might explode from the difficulty."

"If only you're ego died when Zero died."

"We can't have everything we want in this world. I've learned that the hard way."

A long silence fills the air.

"Are we there yet?"

This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

**Kallen Kozuki**

"Kallen wait up! Stop running so fast! Geez!" I stop in my tracks.

"Oh sorry! My bad. So where do you want these Milly?" I use my fake 'I'm an innocent sick girl who's oblivious to what's going around her'.

"Just put it right there. Next to the super noise makers and glowing party streamers." I follow her directions and put the box of extra cheesy cheese whiz on the floor. Don't ask, I don't know either.

"Alrighty! Now it's back to the festival!"

"Milly, remind me again why you're here when you're a news journalist?"

"Kallen, have you forgotten my promise to the school? I said every year I'd come back to host all of the festivals!" She smiles and leads us back to the main courtyard of Ashford Academy.

"Is your boss okay with all of this?" I manage to dodge a crowd of boys chasing girls in tiny swim suits. Boys disgust me. Well, not all of them.

"Yeah, he's totally for it! Because actually I'm about to do a report on it in a couple minutes!" Oh joy. Cameras.

"So, can you do me a favor and just monitor the concert in the West Wing for me please?"

I hide my displeasure and smile brightly.

"Sure! No problem." I briskly start to walk away as cameras approach Milly.

The festival's in full swing. The students are excited and having fun. Parents and other citizens enjoy walking around the campus. I'm practically dying.

I hate having to put up this air that I'm sickly. It's far from what I truly am.

I sigh as I open the door to the large trailer overlooking the concert. I sit down and put on the headphones that connect with the stage crew. I control the video monitors and put in the data for the preset light movements and sound levels. I give orders to the students back stage and security watching the crowd. Everything seems to be in order.

I hear a knock on the door and before I have time to answer the door opens and a dark hooded figure walks in. I grab my small purse with the knife from my pocket and hold it close to me. I remain seated and pretend to be giving orders and adjusting the monitors. Out of the corner of my eye I see him just standing there as if waiting for me to react.

In the blink of an eye he's grabbing my from behind my chair. He covers my mouth and his strong arms manage to keep me down as I struggle to break free.

"Let go of me you freak!"

He continues to hold me in my chair.

"Are you some Britannian spy? Because I'm not in the Black Knights anymore. I was already cleared of the charges. Now let go!" I manage to break free and pin the figure onto the wall and hold my knife up to his neck.

"Tell me who you are and who sent you before I call the police! Now!"

The person reacts in the most unbelievable way.

He starts laughing. Hysterically.

"Haha! Haha!" He starts gasping for air and coughs.

"What's up with you? Start talking!" Man, this guy is nuts!

"Now, Kallen, is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" WHAT?

"Boyfriend? There's no way I have a boyfriend I'm not in love with anyone!"

"Really? So what you said to Lelouch Lamperouge before he died was all lies?"

. . . . . .

I slowly remove the hood and it reveals a boy, no man, with a baseball cap on. I remove the hat and dark brown hair flows down his slender neck. His violet eyes look deep into mine. Eyebrows raised in amusement give me butterflies. His fine lips make me want to plant my own on them. Sharp cheekbones remind me of his leadership so many days ago.

"L-Le-Lelouch?"


	2. New Face, Old Friend

**A/N: I was soo happy when I saw four reviews for my story! This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed on the first chapter and got me pumped to write this one! Thanks so much guys!**

**

* * *

**

**Unknown**

I look at the girl in front of me as she stares at me with disbelief. I can't believe I'm standing here right now. I would have never guessed all my planning and practice would have enabled me to do this right now.

"L-Le-Lelouch?"

I smile and hug her to me.

"Yes, Kallen. It's me." I lean down and kiss her lovingly. When we break apart she looks at me excitedly.

"I can't believe it! You're supposed to be dead! What in the world are you doing here? And what's with you hair?" she laughs as she buries her soft hands in my hair.

"I had to change it so people wouldn't recognize me." I shrug my shoulders.

"It doesn't do you justice at all." She looks at it with a grossed out look.

"Hey get used to it. If you wanna live with me this is how it's supposed to be."

". . Wait. Live with you?" she screams loudly. I shush her with my finger.

"Of course. I did promise you that I'd come and get you right?" I smile and tuck a stray strand of hair around her ear and cup her cheek.

"Well, you didn't say exactly that but. . I guess you did imply it." She looks at me shyly and blushes.

I smile and take her hand and lead her to the back door of the trailer. I open the door slightly and look outside. Students and citizens are still walking around the school grounds even though the festival is over. I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Looks like we'll have to sneak out of here." I close the door and sigh.

"Let me see." Kallen peeks out and looks around outside.

"If you follow me I'll take us to a path that our performers used. It's almost invisible." She pushes past me and gets ready to open the door.

"When we get out there don't look at anyone, but don't look suspicious either. Try not to attract attention to yourself and don't talk," she says. I love women who take charge.

"Alright, fine by me. Lead the way." I extend my arm towards the door and she smirks.

She grabs my hand and opens the door. Our getaway begins, and so do our new lives.

* * *

**Lelouch Lamperouge**

"Is the subject moving?"

"Yes, my lord. We have visual."

I nod my head in approval.

"Good. Remind him again not to let the package in any harm's way or he will face the consequences."

"Yes, my lord!" My subordinate bows and leaves my room. I turn in my chair and go back to my laptop to review my plans for when the subject and package arrive.

I make minor adjustments and side notes and sigh. I rub my forehead and lean my elbow on my desk. Who knew this would be so exhausting. I rest my head on my arms and close my eyes.

I think of the package and how much I've missed her since the last time I saw her. I've yearned for her touch for too long than I can handle. I've missed her ever since I left her on that dreadful day. I pray that she has not been captured by another man's heart.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?'

"It's me." My eyebrows raise in curiosity. What is he doing here? Granted it is his house I'm staying in but he never comes up here.

". .What do you want?"

"Just to speak with you, nothing more." I ponder for a minute. I slowly stand up and walk over and open the door.

"Come in, Zero," I say with a half grin. He rolls his eyes in response.

"Stop calling me that. It's worse enough that people praise me with that name. I don't need you calling me that either."

"Oh don't be such a child. You should be used to it by now."

We sit across from each other on black sofas with a glass table in the middle. Paper work covers the table. Ugh, I need to do that later.

"So, what gives me the honor of sitting with the infamous Zero today?" I lean back in the sofa and get comfortable while my guest sits up straight, stiff and rigid.

"Stop playing games. You know why I'm here today."

"I thought you were "just going to speak with me" like you said outside the door." He looks at me with wide eyes.

"You didn't really think I meant that did you?" I return his look of shock with a look of complete amusement.

"No, of course not. I knew you were only doing it for the security camera." He nods.

"I know you still don't trust everyone in this organization and I don't either," he says quietly.

"I would like to trust them but unfortunately they haven't shown me any reason to trust them."

"I see." We both nod our heads in agreement.

"I think we need to do something to make sure everyone here is on our side. Having a spy in our group will only bring trouble in the future," he says.

"I agree. However, I'm still not sure how to do that without making it obvious that we don't trust them. Give me time and I will think of a way."

I glance at a document on the table and pick it up and skim it quickly. My eyes narrow.

"Is this report by Diethard true?" I hand him the paper. His face becomes grave.

"Unfortunately, yes. I even checked it out for myself." He hands my back the paper and I control myself not to crush it into my hands.

"Despicable. To think these types of things are still going on. I thought Britannia would have warned the other nations not to conduct these experiments but Britannia has never been a country that warns its neighbors." I look at the paper with disgust and fling it away from my sight.

"What are you going to do about this? We can't let it continue on. This organization's been growing under the whole world's nose for too long." He stands up and paces around the room.

"I'm aware of the fact, my friend. But it's not as simple as one may think. This is exactly why no one will ever know of my existence. I know now that the only way I can help the world climb out of this pit of evil is to do it behind the scenes. That's why I need your help, and the help of the old Black Knights." I walk over and stand in front of my comrade and look at him with utter seriousness.

"Will you help me with my quest? Zero?"

He quickly takes a knee and bows.

"Yes, my lord!" I smile at him and he looks up and grins.

"Thank you." I give him a hand standing back up.

The phone rings. I walk over to the wall and pick it up.

"What is it?"

"My lord, the subject and package have arrived. They are in the lobby of the main floor."

My heart skips a beat.

". . Yes. Thank you. I will be down in a minute."

"Yes, my lord!" I hang up the phone.

"What happened?" my companion asks me.

"It's her. . "

"Who's her?"

"She's here. "

"Who's here?"

"Kallen."


	3. Secrets Revealed, Some Still Hidden

**A/N: Thanks again for all the positive and motivating reviews. I'm so happy people are enjoying my story. Here's the next chap, hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Kallen Kozuki**

"Alright. We managed to get away from the main school grounds. The exit's not too far from here," I say to Lelouch. I blush as I glance at our joined hands. Lelouch notices and squeezes our hands tighter.

"I knew if anyone could get us out of here it'd be you, Kallen." He smiles at me. I keep my composure and keep moving straight ahead.

"No problem." As we near the back exit I slow down my movements. I look around me twice before gripping Lelouch's hand and start sprinting.

"Woah, give me a warning before you do that!" I laugh and run faster. When we reach the exit I stop. I turn around to see Lelouch panting deeply with his hands on his knees.

"I. . hate. . exercise. . " he puffs out. I grin and pat his back as he starts coughing.

"Sorry. Remind me not to do that the next time we need to make a quick getaway." He suddenly stops puffing and stands up straight. He looks into my eyes, deeply.

"No Kallen. Don't apologize to me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't deserve your apologies. Not after I do this."

"Huh? What do you mean-"

A cloth is pressed up against my mouth and my eyes begin to close from the drugs. Lelouch's sad face fades into the darkness.

* * *

**Hisoka Takahashi (a.k.a. Unknown from Ch 1)**

I play with my fingers nervously as I await for Lelouch to meet us. The package and I, specifically. I glance over at Kallen and it looks like the drugs worked. She doesn't remember anything about me using my powers on her. If only I can keep my cool in front of Lelouch.

The doors to the elevator in front of us open and Lelouch and Zero (in mask and cape) step out. His eyes soften as he looks at Kallen. Kallen's eyes widen in disbelief. In the blink of an eye they're embracing tightly, just like a couple reunited once again. Sickening.

As Lelouch and Kallen leave to talk in private, Zero beckons me with a flick of his hand. Like a faithful servant I quickly follow him outside onto the courtyard.

A small waterfall cascades into a pond. Beautiful Japanese cherry blossom petals blow in the wind. Frogs croak and birds sing. The perfect setting for a bento picnic. But that's certainly not what I am about to experience.

I continue to follow Zero until he sits on a bench in front of the pond. I choose to stand by his side. Beads of sweat roll down the back of my neck.

"Do you know why I called you out here, Hisoka Takahashi?" Zero asks with a curious tone.

"No, Zero."

"I want to know if you're a spy sent by the organization that's attempting to take over North America." My eyes widen and my heart jumps out of my chest. I begin breathing heavily and my fingers start twitching. _No, calm down! Show some reserve! Stay cool!_

"Of course not, Zero. Why would you even think that? I pledged my loyalty to you, didn't I?" I nervously chuckle at the end. _I hope he's not as smart as they said he is._

"Are you sure I should trust you, Hisoka?" He stands up and faces me. Even though I can't see it, I know his eyes are staring right into mine.

"Yes, Zero."

"You are aware that if I discover your hypocrisy in the future that I can certainly kill you with my Geass?" I gulp.

"Yes, Zero," I answer nervously.

"Then you better not be lying to me, because now you know the punishment for anyone who betrays the Black Knights. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Zero!"

I cross my fingers behind my back. What Zero doesn't know won't kill him. . . .not yet at least.

* * *

**Lelouch Lamperouge**

After I embrace Kallen fiercely I ask her how her journey was and if Hisoka did anything. She responds by saying she doesn't remember anything. My eyes narrow and I immediately lead her into a private room. Our private room actually. The one we'll be staying in for quite some time.

I open the door and close it gently. I turn on the light and it reveals a large room with a king size bed, two cabinets, two night stands, a mirror, and three other doors. Two lead into our separate closets, the other into our master bathroom.

I lead us both to the bed and before she has a chance to say anything I sit on the bed and lean my head onto my knees.

"What's wrong Lelouch?" Kallen sits beside me and puts her arm around my shoulders. I reach up and hold her hand.

"You're positive you don't remember anything that happened at Ashford Academy?" I turn to look at her and her face is blank.

"No, not at all. I just remember Milly telling me to watch over the concert, and then somehow I'm in a limo with a boy about our age in front of me."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Actually, he was sleeping. I panicked but didn't show it of course. I asked the driver and he told me I was going to see you. I almost chocked right there but then I was being led outside and into Kururugi house. Then, I saw you." She smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek. I smile softly but it soon disappears. _What happened to her before she arrived here? And what about Hisoka?_

"Interesting. . "I say.

"Lelouch, I think you need to explain to me how in the world you're alive when you were assassinated by the new Zero three months ago." She gets comfortable on the bed and holds both of my hands. I move so I sit directly in front of her and tightly grasp her slender hands in my own. I grin.

"Hm, where to begin. . "

* * *

**C.C.**

"Should you really be eating all that pizza, C.C.?" I look over at Mitsuko Abe and shrug my shoulders. I continue eating the hot, gooey pizza.

"Instead of complaining you should be eating," I say as I pick up my fifth slice. Mitsuko rolls her eyes and takes only her second slice.

We continue eating in silence outside in the courtyard. I heard from Ohgi that "Zero" and Hisoka were talking here earlier. I'll have to ask Lelouch if he authorized it or not.

"What are you pondering so much about?" I turn my head to see Mitsuko gulping sake straight from the bottle.

"Should you really be taking in so much alcohol at the same time? I hear it stops your digestive system and can make you bloated for hours."

"Oh mind your own business C.C. and answer the freaking question!" She slurs. She hiccups and we both giggle.

"Alright, alright," I say once we quiet down.

"I was just wondering why Zero and Hisoka were talking earlier today."

"Do you think it's something we should be worried about?"

"I don't think so. Not unless he says so." I take a sip of my soda.

"I supposed you're right."

The twilight wind blows around us softly, making our hair fly up. I huff and straighten it out.

"You know what I've been wondering, C.C.?"

"What is it, Mitsuko?" I turn my head to look at her.

"Whatever happened to Suzaku Kururugi, the owner of this house? I mean I know Zero claimed it as his own right before he gathered us but how did he even know about it?"

I raise my eyebrows. _I don't really know how to answer this human without making it seem like I know too much, or too less for that matter._

"Maybe you should ask Zero the next time you see him." I smirk as she blushes furiously.

"I could never do that! I hardy know him at all!"

"Oh trust me you know him more than you may think. . " I mumble to myself.

A piercing scream suddenly fills the night air.

Alarms go off.

Gun shots are fired.

A red and orange blaze with smoke rising from it can be seen in the mountains in front of us.

The chaos begins.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Subscribe for chapter four! The drama begins!**


	4. Escape

**A/N: im so sorry for the incredibly long period of time it took me to publish this! i had a really hard time thinking of what to do, and i suffered from about a months worth of writer's block! please forgive me and i hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Kallen Kozuki**

"Hm, where to begin. . " Lelouch ponders for a moment. I wait patiently.

"Kallen?"

"Yes, Lelouch?" I lean forward, eager to hear his story.

"I'm afraid. . .I can't tell you." He looks down at his hands.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" I ask.

". . .Yes. . ." he says slowly, with plenty of hesitation. I glare at him.

"Why did it take you so long to say that? Have I done anything to you in the past three months I thought you were dead?" Tears form in the corners of my eyes.

"N-No! Of course not!" He tries to brush away a tear but I smack his hand away.

"Then why can't you tell me! I want to know Lelouch! How long have you been alive? What have you been doing? Why didn't you come and get me sooner?"

My hidden feelings start pouring out of me like a river that keeps on flowing. I sob and stand up from the bed. I walk away from Lelouch and lean my head against one of the cabinets. I hear him get of the bed. His hands are on my shoulders, hugging me to his chest. I push him away without looking at him and move away again. He sighs.

"Kallen, please. Stop crying," he says in a soft voice. My anger continues to rage inside of me.

"Don't think you can go around telling me what to do. Just because you "saved" me or whatever doesn't mean I have to follow your orders again. I'm not a loyal member of the black knights like I was before." I sniff and wipe away my tears. I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy, and my cheeks are glistening with my tears. Even though I'm angry, my face is full of sorrow.

Lelouch appears in the mirror, looking almost as sad as I am now.

"Kallen. . I really do want to tell you everything. Believe me, I do." I turn around and face him.

"Then tell me Lelouch! Tell me everything!" I put my hands on his shoulders and shake him.

". . I can not. Not right now at least. Not here. Not with him lurking around." He shakes his head and steps away from me.

"Who's this person, Lelouch?" I move forward and grab his forearms. My eyes narrow.

"Why are you shaking Lelouch? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"I. . don't. . know. . " he says weakly.

His eye lids close and he collapses in my arms.

I scream and shriek.

The door slams open. I turn my head. My eyes widen.

"Suzaku?"

"Kallen! What's wrong with Lelouch?" He comes over and helps me support Lelouch up.

"I don't know. He was shaking and then he just fainted," I say. I shake my head and look at Suzaku again.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"His breathing and pulse are normal," Suzaku says.

"Suzaku! Answer me!"

"Kallen, now's not the time for this! I promise I'll explain everything soon but we need to get out of here. We're being attacked," he says gravely.

"Attacked? By who?" I ask him.

He responds by picking up Lelouch onto his back, supporting him with only one arm.

"By our biggest enemy." I almost stumble as he suddenly grabs my hand and rushes out of the room.

When we get out into the hallway I begin to hear loud popping-like sounds.

Gunshots.

I look over at Suzaku and his face is stern.

"Do you hear it Suzaku?"

"Yes, and now I'm worried. We need to get Lelouch out of here. Fast." We start running down the corridors, ignoring the gunshots and screams. He leads me through the hallways, stairways, and finally to an elevator. We quickly get inside and he presses a button that has a letter X next to it. I take the time to pant and catch my breath. I look over at Suzaku and he's standing still, breathing quietly, and acting calm like any trained soldier in a situation like this.

The elevator dings to signal it's reached our destination. The elevator doors open onto the roof and the first thing I see is a fire from the mountains heading towards us. The gunshots and screams haven't stopped.

Suzaku and I run out onto the roof. I see a helicopter and run towards it.

"Suzaku Kururugi? You're supposed to be dead!"

I turn towards the voice and see-

* * *

**Hisoka Takahashi**

I try to calm myself down. I close my eyes and sigh on the bench that Zero previously sat on. I listen to the sounds around me. Water falling, wind blowing, animals talking, leaves brushing. There are an infinite amount of sound and noises in this world. If only we took the time to appreciate them more often.

I hear girls giggling and I open my eyes slightly. I stand up and stretch. I start walking out into the courtyard, past the pond and the garden. My eyes land on C.C. and Mitsuko having a picnic. Well, that is if you'd call pizza, sake, and soda a picnic.

I walk towards them, waving and smiling.

That's when I hear the screams and gunshots. The alarm sounds loudly.I smell smoke in the air. The mountains are on fire. I rush over to C.C. and Mitsuko.

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask Mitsuko.

'No! Are we being attacked? Where's Zero?" she questions me worriedly.

"Calm down, Mitsuko. Let's go inside and find out from the others," C.C. says, with almost no emotion. My eyes narrow. I'll have to get to know her better later on.

"Let's go!" I grab Mitsuko's hand and run to the doors leading to the main floor of the Kururugi home.

When we get inside all we see is chaos.

Men and women in uniform sprint in the hallways and lobby with weapons and other gadgets. No one talks; everyone knows what to do. They've all been trained to stay calm during an attack or invasion. These guys are better than I thought.

I manage to see Ohgi leading a group of soldiers through the corridors.

"Ohgi! What's going on?" I yell to him.

"We're under enemy fire! Just follow procedure and do it quickly!" He disappears before I have a chance to ask him my questions.

"What do we do, Hisoka?" Mitsuko asks.

"I don't know. Hey, where's C.C.?" Such a troublesome girl.

"Oh no! We have to find her!" I nod my head. Wherever she went, it must be somewhere near Zero.

"Okay. Let's check the roof first. The stairway to it is right around the hall." I pull her along as I zig zag my way through the crowded hall filled with members of the Black Knights.

When we reach the door I open it and run up the steps. I hear Mitsuko panting behind me.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Don't stop."

The stairway blocks out the outside noise and my heart beats fast, in tune with my steps. _I hope my cinch is right. _

As we both reach the top step I breathe out thankfully. I open the door and the first thing that strikes my eye is the fire blazing bright on the mountain and all the smoke above it. I hear a ding and my head turns to the elevator across from us. I quickly close the door and put my finger over my lips to tell Mitsuko to be quiet.

She goes around me and peeks through the door.

The next thing I know she opens the door and runs out onto the roof.

I open my mouth to scream at her but my words are lost when I set my eyes on one single person.

"Suzaku Kururugi? You're supposed to be dead!" Mitsuko yells. Suzaku Kururugi? I open the door to see Mitsuko pointing at the people in front of us.

"Oh my god," I say in disbelief. I shake my head, refusing to believe it. Suzaku Kururugi really is alive. My shock quickly turns to anger as my fists clench. I yank Mitsuko behind me and pull out a gun.

"Hisoka no!" Mitsuko yells. She tries break free but I grip her wrists tighter.

"What are you doing?" My head turns to the sound of Kallen's voice. Her expression is utter confusion.

"That man is our enemy! He killed Emperor Lelouch, Zero! He must die!"

"Hisoka, you are mistaken," Suzaku says in a stern voice.

"If anyone's mistaken it's you! You think you have the right to live when you murdered the man who destroyed the world and therefore created a new one?" Damn, my acting skills have definitely improved.

"I am no murderer," he says calmly. "Look for yourself." He turns around. My eyes widen and I start panting and walking backwards.

"This is Lelouch Lamperouge, the man known otherwise as, Zero," Suzaku says. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground. Mitsuko breaks free of my hold and kicks the gun away from me.

"It can't be. There's no way Lelouch is still alive. It's impossible." I punch the concrete floor angrily and it cracks beneath my fist. This ruins everything! All I've worked for, it won't matter anymore if that man is alive.

"Hisoka, Mitsuko, this is goodbye." Suzaku says. I look up and see him holding a mic inside of the helicopter. The only helicopter the Black Knights possess. Now I understand why there's only been one.

The helicopter's blades start to turn, and soon the air around us is whipping violently. I growl and point my finger towards the arising helicopter.

"Just you wait, Suzaku Kururugi. I will destroy you!" My voice is lost in the wind. The tears from my eyes blow away from my face. My breathing calms as the helicopter disappears from our sight. I turn to jump of the roof.

"Stop!" I halt and see Mitsuko clutching the gun with shaking hands. "Put your hands up!" I raise my hands slowly.

"Mitsuko, put down the gun," I say calmly.

"Shut up!" She says, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm on your side, Mitsuko. I'm with the Black Knights." I lie through my teeth.

"Don't give me that shit! If you're against Suzaku Kururugi then you're my enemy!" she yells.

"I don't understand. . " This time, what I say is true.

"I'll never let anyone hurt him. I'll never let anyone hurt my brother!" she screams.

"Y-your brother?"

A single gunshot fills the air.

* * *

**Kallen Kozuki**

I yawn as I wake up from my short but needed nap. I see Suzaku sitting in front of me with a smile. I guess he turned the auto-pilot on.

"So, where exactly are we headed to, Suzaku?" I say as gently hold Lelouch's face on my lap. We removed his wig and stripped him down to his underwear to prevent him from heating up.

"We're going to. . an old friend," he says, avoiding eye contact.

"Can I know specifically who this person is?"

"I'd rather not say, you probably won't like it." He fumbles with his fingers.

"You do know that just makes me even more mad then I already am, right?" I look at him with annoyance.

"Yes, I do," he chuckles nervously.

"Anyway, now that we're away from all that, start talking. And you know what I mean." Suzaku sighs.

"Alright. After I ended the Black Rebellion, the Black Kni-"

"Suzaku." I nearly jump in my seat.

"Lelouch! Don't scare us like that!" I say with a small smile. He grins back and grabs my hand and kisses it. Then his face suddenly turns stern. He sits up and looks at Suzaku.

"Suzaku," he says again. Suzaku yelps quietly and nods his head.

"So, Kallen, are you alright?" he asks, smiling. I smile back, ignoring the sudden change in subject and the fact I'm still furious at him for now.

"Yeah, I', fine, but I should be asking you that."

"Lelouch, why did you faint?" Suzaku says. I hold his hand and squeeze it.

"I'm not sure. All I can remember is falling into Kallen's arms, that's about it," he says with a furrowed brow.

"Did you drink or eat anything before that?" Suzaku asks.

"Are you saying someone might have poisoned him?" I question.

"It's quite possible. Ever since I started living at the Kururugi Shrine, many of the Black Knights did not trust me at first, refusing to believe that Zero had a good friend from the Black Rebellion." Lelouch leans his head on his right hand and closes his eyes.

"Perhaps one of the members did it, fearing I was a spy from the anti-ge-" Lelouch cuts himself off mid-sentence.

"What were you about to say, Lelouch?" I lean towards him, making him look at me.

"Oh, it's nothing." He bows his head, refusing to make eye contact. I let go of his hand with a huff and look out the window. Suzaku whistles nervously.

"So. . .anyone want some pizza? Heh. . . "

* * *

**Unknown**

Light. Bright light. Everlasting light.

It's so beautiful. I wish the light will never go out.

If only I could reach the light. But it seems so far away. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get close to it.

Oh well. As long as I am able to see the light, I suppose I'll be happy.

Happy.

What is happy?

Is it a food? A drink? An object? A place? A person?

I don't know. Or I don't remember.

Ugh, I wish the pain would go away. My head feels like it's about to explode.

Feels. Feeling?

What is a feeling?

Is that what happy is?

Is happy a feeling?

Is it a good feeling? Or a bad feeling? Or perhaps something in between?

I'm confused.

Why don't I remember? Why?

Why do I live, if I do not remember?

Answers.

I need answers.

But where will I go to find them?

_I can help you. _

Who are you?

_The one who will help you find your reason for living_.

My reason for living?

_Yes. You appear not to have one, so I will assist you in finding one._

How do I find it?

_It's actually very simple._

What do I have to do?

_You must kill._

Kill?

_Yes. You must kill the person you love the most. Then you will know your reason for living._

The person I love the most?

_Yes._

What is love?

_It's an emotion. It's a strong feeling for someone who is dear to you._

I don't remember anyone dear to me.

_Then I will restore your memory._

Restore?

_I will release the spell that has been cast on your mind. I will make you remember who you truly are._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: who is this mysterious person? and what was Lelouch about to say? who attacked the black knights, and where are our heroes headed to? what are hisoka's true intentions, and is what mitsuko says true? keep on reading to find out, and don't forget to review! :) :) :)**_  
_


	5. Bright Light, An Enemy

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to another chapter of the second chance! i hope you enjoy! **

**And i must admit that the names of the new characters are from Ghost Hunt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or the character names from Ghost Hunt.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue to Chapter 5**

**New Character: Mai**

I smile as I hand the tray of food to the man in front of me.

"Enjoy your food, sir! Have a nice day!" I say cheerily.

"Thank you," he says with a grin.

"Hey, Mai, isn't your shift over?" my co-worker Ayako says. Like myself, she's dressed in a yellow shirt, black skirt, and wearing a blue apron with our fast food's restaurant's logo on the front.

"Is it 5 o'clock already? Alright!" I step away from the cash register and smile to another one of my co-workers who is taking my place.

"Thank god I can get out of this ridiculous uniform," I say.

"See you later, Mai!" Ayako says. I wave and smile.

"Bye!"

I exit the kitchen and open the door to the employee's changing room. I take of my uniform and return it to my locker, only to remember that I won't be coming back here. I throw it into the trash instead. I change into an all black outfit: black tank top, black jacket, black pants, and black shoes. I take out my hair tie and long brown hair cascades down my back. I sigh, glad to be wearing the clothes I'm used to. I grab my bag and car keys and go out the door leading to the parking lot.

"Having fun playing a normal teenage life, Mai?" I stop in my tracks and turn around to face my so called boss.

"Don't play games with me, Kazuya. You're the one who's been making me take part in this charade for the past month." I scowl at him. He chuckles and walks over to me.

"This has just been a test, to see if you can blend into any environment I tell you too," he cups my cheek and smiles. "This past month you have been training, and the higher-ups are now convinced that you are ready for the mission."

I look away from his gaze and try my best to tell my heart to stop pounding.

"When will I start the mission?"

"You will start the mission tonight, actually. However we need to go to my apartment first." He grabs my hand and leads me to my car. He takes the keys from me and opens the passenger door and gestures for me to go inside.

"Why do we need to go to my apartment?"I ask.

"We need to destroy it. There must be no evidence that can prove you ever lived there. From now on, it will be as if you never existed."

He starts the car and we begin the short ride to my home for the past month.

"I've never even truly existed in the first place," I say quietly.

Kazuya grabs my hand and holds it tightly. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder.

"As I've told you before your past is no longer important. All you need to think about is your future, your future forever with me."

"Yes, Kazuya."

**At the apartment**

I open the door to my apartment and step inside. I look around, memorizing every detail, so it will be etched in my mind forever.

"What exactly do you want me to do, Kazuya?" I ask him. He steps beside me and looks around.

"I want you to show me how far your powers have progressed. Gather every single thing in this apartment and place it neatly at my feat." Kazuya walks to stand behind me.

"Go," he commands.

"Right." I close my eyes and concentrate. I will my body to stay absolutely still, my heart beat to stop, and my breathing to halt. Just as I'm about to collapse to the floor, I open my eyes and begin.

Literally at the speed of light I pick up every object in my apartment and gather it in a neat pile in front of Kazuya. All the furniture, living room accessories, kitchen appliances, clothes, shoes, and anything else are placed at Kazuya's feet in approximately 3.46 seconds.

I close my eyes again and tell my body to resume it's natural state. Kazuya claps with a small smile on his face.

"Well done, Mai, well done. You've certainly passed my expectations."

"Thank you. Now what do you want me to do with this?" I question him. The smile disappears from his face.

"Burn it all." I nod my head.

I widen my eyes and look at the pile in front of me. I think of fire, blazing fire hot enough to melt the entire Earth. I stretch my arms out and whisper 'fire' in my mind. The entire stack of objects immediately becomes inflamed by the fire my mind created. I move my hands so that the fire does not touch anything else but the things from my apartment. I close my eyes and relax my body as the pile becomes nothing but a pile of ash.

I look at Kazuya and smile.

"How was that?"

"Excellent, just excellent. You've gotten so well in controlling your powers its remarkable."I blush faintly and say a quiet thank you.

Kazuya walks to me and places his hand on my head.

"You're really ready Mai, I'm sure of it. I know you won't fail, especially with me always by your side."

I silently nod my head.

"Go into the car and wait for me there, I'll dispose of the ashes," Kazuya says.

"Okay," I respond. I open the door and walk out, knowing I'll never walk back inside.

I open the passenger car door and sit down. I clasp my hands together and will the tears in my eyes to not pool onto my face. I fail to do so and start crying uncontrollably.

_What's happening to me? Why am I so sad? Why am I crying? I'm so confused. I don't understand anything. Kazuya told me in the beginning that I would have to forget about all the memories he implanted back in my mind. So why is it that when I look at my apartment, I remember a kind woman and man caring for me? Were they my parents? Was that my old home? Is my past life in there? Did he have me burn all my belongings so I could never hold any significance or ties to this place again? Does he know that I'm still clinging onto my past memories?_

"Mai!"

I jump in my seat, not ready for the sound of Kazuya's voice next to me. I hastily wipe away my tears, pretending to rub my eyes.

"Y-Yes, Kazuya?"

". . . Are you alright?" he leans forward closer to me and I press myself against the car window.

"I'm fine," I say quietly. He sighs and starts the car. I breathe a sigh of relief and close my eyes. Maybe I'll try to get some sleep. . . I don't even know where we're going. . . .

* * *

"Would your girlfriend like something to drink?"

"Oh no, she's fine."

"Okay, well if you need any of the flight attendants just press that button."

"I will, thank you so much."

_Voices. . . Kazuya. . .and a woman I don't know. Hm? What is my head on? It's something soft and warm. _

I open my eyes slowly and see a plastic fold out tray table in front of me with a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice on it. I raise my head from Kazuya's shoulder and see his warm eyes looking at me.

"Kazuya. . where are we?" I look to my left and see clouds and a bright blue sky through an oval shaped window.

"Well, as I think you can tell by just looking out the window, we're on a plane."

"Going to. . .?"

"The Britanian Homeland."

"What?" I yell. The other passengers look at me and I hide my face in Kazuya's shoulder, a deep red blush on my cheeks.

"Please try not to draw attention to yourself anymore, Mai," Kazuya says in a slightly pleading voice.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, now eat the pancakes, you need to replenish your energy." I raise my head from Kazuya's shoulder and slowly start reading the pancakes. As I eat I scan the passengers in front of me and across the aisle, I see a male passenger pressing his finger into his ear a little too forcefully. I look closer and see him moving his mouth ever so slightly. He looks back at me but quickly faces forward when he sees me looking at him. My eyes narrow.

I put down my fork and reach for Kazuya's hand. I squeeze it three times, signally an enemy. His face remains as stoic as ever, but I see his eyes quickly wandering around our first class cabin. He squeeze my hand four times, telling me he's spotted the enemy. I let go of his hand and he resumes reading his book, and I resume eating. Out of the corner of my eye I see him write in a magazine. He puts the magazine down.

"Hey, Mai, look at this magazine. I think you'll find a lot of clothes you'd like," he says with a smile.

"Thanks! I've been dying for new clothes." I take the magazine from him and look through it. On the 36th page I see words scribbled in between two pictures of clothing.

I think he's from the BKs, they're the only ones who know of our organization. I dont know if he's the only one on board, so we need to stay alert at all times. Don't underestimate them. They may be a young group but they're very powerful. Continue to follow my lead until we land.

I tap my cheek twice so he knows I understand.

"Oo! I love this dress! Do you mind if I rip this page out, Kazuya?" I ask.

"Not at all, go right ahead."

I smile at him and rip the page. I swiftly look around to make sure no one's looking, and quicker than any human, I fold the page until it can't fold anymore. I then concentrate on the small piece of paper and it silently goes on fire. Kazuya nonchalantly leans forward, putting his elbows on his tray table and his face in his hands, obscuring anyone's view. When the paper becomes ash, I continue concentrating and think 'water'. The pile of ash becomes murky water. I clean it up with a napkin that came with my food and hold it in my hand.

"Excuse me, miss?" a flight attendant looks at me with smiling eyes.

"Yes?"

"Is that trash you're holding? I'll gladly take it from you."

"It is, thank you so much!" I say cheerfully. I give the flight attendant the napkin.

"Could you tell me how much longer it will take us to land?" I ask.

"We'll be arriving at Britania National Airport in about an hour, miss," she replies.

"Okay, thanks," I say. She leaves with a smile. Ugh, I can't stand people who are so happy-go-lucky.

"Control you're anger, Mai. I don't want you emotionally unstable so early in the mission."

"Would you stop going into my head? Just because you can do it doesn't mean you should," I say annoyingly.

'I'm only saying it to benefit us both. You and I both know you can't concentrate if your mind is full of emotions."

"Oh just shut up and keep reading." He chuckles quietly and I cross my arms. My face relaxes as I look out the window.

Light. Bright light. Everlasting light.

I wish the light will never end.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter introducing two new characters! Read, review, and subscribe! ;)**


	6. Truth is Told

**A/N: so sorry for the late update! had major writers block and to be honest i was really lazy ha. hope you enjoy and no flames please if you're mad!**

* * *

**Hisoka Takahashi**

"Y-Your brother?" No way. That's impossible. I spent days memorizing every detail about Kururugi. There was nothing in his files stating a sibling, none at all.

"Yes. My real name is Mitsuko Kururugi." Her voice loses its nervousness and suddenly becomes strong and confident. I narrow my eyes.

"How can I trust you?" I question her.

"I don't care if you believe me or not, but I assure you I am Suzaku's sister. Just look at me."

I examine her carefully, head to toe. She has long brown curly hair, and green eyes, a little darker than Suzaku's. Her face has the same shape and her features are absolutely identical to his. Her height also appears to be the same, and her body is also slender but well built. They look exactly alike, too much alike. How could I not notice this before?

"Are you twins?" She nods her head. Not once has she lowered her gun, and I don't think she plans to.

"Though it was not stated or recorded, in 2003 Britania was already planning a war with Japan. My father was completely at a loss of what to do. Back then he had no confidence that Japan would ever be able to defeat the Empire. He consulted his advisers daily. They all had their ideas, but eventually they would all lead to despair. One day they all seemed to agree on one tactic: sell one of the Prime Minister's children to the Britanian Empire as political bait. They thought that if they could give Suzaku or me to the Britanians, they just might be happy enough to know that Japan would never attack them for fear of our safety. It was almost as if they were telling the Britanians, "You have something precious to us, so we'd never think of defying you". Therefore the Britanians could always threaten Japan and they would always have to obey. Long story short, one of us was going to be sent as a hostage. But as long as Britania wouldn't declare war, that seemed alright with them, and even my own father." Mitsuko laughs but it's a laugh empty of any humor or happiness. It's full of despair.

"They sent me over because they wanted Suzaku to take my father's place if anything were to happen in the long future ahead. Only those close to my father knew of our existence, for we did not make a public appearance, because from the time we were born they were already worrying about someone kidnapping us and making the Prime Minister choose whether to save his country or children. In the end it was a good choice to do this, for Britania was surprised to hear that the Prime Minister had children. This only made them more eager to receive one of the Kururugi children. Also to avoid leeks about this incident, I was erased from the records and from the minds of those who knew me, including my twin brother."

"So, I was taken out of my country by Britanian soldiers and started living in the Britanian Homeland, with a man named Kazuya. I don't remember many details from when I was three years old, but from what I can remember from my grade school years, Kazuya was a very kind man. He told me he worked for the military, but he would never say what branch specifically. However, he would always smile at me and be the father I always longed for."

"I went to school at the most elite academy in Britania, and of course no one knew my true identity. My story was that my parents were Japanese spies for Britania, and Kazuya was a good friend of theirs. At times I would ask Kazuya if I could tell my friends who I really was, but he forbid me, saying it would cause nothing but disaster. I remember crying and being upset every time he told me no."

"At the young age of nine, I already sunk into a deep depression. I lost all hope. I hated my life in Britania. I couldn't be who I really wanted to be. I had to pretend and wear a mask all the time. I lost my reason for living. I didn't want to be a political tool any longer."

"Kazuya somehow knew that I didn't want to live anymore. What shocked me the most was that he said he was waiting for this day to come. I started yelling and screaming, infuriated at what he said. I really thought that all along he had just been waiting for me to give up and stop trying. I would soon be proven wrong."

"After I threw a vase at him, he pressed a cloth against my mouth, and I passed out. I remember seeing a sad smile on his face."

"I awoke in a glass chamber, set down on the floor. I told myself not to panic and to take in all my surroundings. By just looking around the room filled with monitors, I concluded I was in some type of laboratory. I then saw Kazuya walk in. I remember glaring at him menacingly. He ignored me and went to the monitors and began typing furiously on the large keyboard. The next thing I know, I was unconscious once again."

She stopped speaking, for tears were coming out of her eyes uncontrollably. I could still hear the gunshots and the screams, all the chaos going on bellow us. I knew if either of us wanted to live, we would need to escape.

"Mitsuko, we need to get out of here. Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe."

"Liar! You're probably going to lead me to a trap. I know you're secret, Hisoka. I know you're not a loyal member of the Black Knights at all!" She continues to bawl, and I stand there, dumbfounded. I decide to stop playing dumb and get to the bottom of this. I might as well get everything I can out of her. I'm going to kill her anyway.

"When did you find out?" I ask her.

"I knew from the very beginning, when you entered the Black Knights. You responded to Zero's recruit claiming to be the younger brother of a past member of the Black Knights who died during the Black Rebellion. You were just lucky that you're actual last name matched a dead member. This pretty much got you a free ticket into the Black Knights, because your case was that you were fighting for the justice your brother died for. The other members felt sympathetic for you, and even Zero was as well. What you didn't know, that it was all a trap." She smiles evilly.

"What are you talking about?" I planned this out perfectly. I made it so that no one would be able to detect I was a spy. It was entirely foolproof.

"You thought of every single possibility of you being found out, like a good spy would. You eliminated all of them, and you did succeed at that aspect. However, you failed to think of one possibility that would foil your plan."

My fists clenches in anger. How dare she insult me. She has no idea who she's dealing with.

"And what would that be, Mitsuko Kururugi?" I try to stay as calm as possible.

"You never thought that a member of your organization would be a traitor. Never did you consider the possibility that there would be a double agent in your midst, an agent pretending to be a spy for your organization, but actually is truly a spy for the Black Knights."

My heart seems to stop and I choke on my breath. It's impossible, absolutely impossible.

"It is possible, Hisoka." Before I have a chance to run, Mitsuko's forehead is pressed against mine, and her gun is pressed against my temple.

"N-No, it can't be!" I say frantically.

"Stop denying it, you scum! That agent is me! Mitsuko Kururugi!"

A gunshot fires, and I fall down onto the concrete floor, lying in my own pool of blood.

**Kallen Kozuki**

**Day One After the Attack**

Dear Diary (or whatever your name is),

Lelouch gave this notebook to me when we arrived at his so called "ultra-top-secret-hideout" in the Britanian homeland. He told me to record the events I have experienced and the ones I'm about to experience. He said that when this is all over he wants my diary to hold as proof that we were the good guys.

I'm not exactly sure where to start off. I would hope that whoever will read this in the future is already familiar with Zero and the Black Rebellion. I guess I'll start off at Emperor Lelouch's staged assassination.

I don't know the details, but somehow Lelouch Lamperouge, the original Zero, is still alive. The one who stabbed him was Suzaku Kururugi, his best friend, and his Knight of Zero. After Suzaku, the new Zero, "disposed of the body", the world seemed to have a brighter future. I resumed attending Ashford Academy, Ohgi's only wish for me. Gradually I soon lost contact with him and all of the old Black Knights. Now I know why.

Lelouch contacted all of his previous comrades. He persuaded them to join him once again, for a final mission that not only concerned them, but everyone in the world. He still won't tell me what this mission is.

I have a feeling that it's actually not Britania this time (hold in your gasps). Granted I could definitely see Lelouch setting up a headquarters in enemy territory, but my gut just tells me that Britania is not our enemy in this battle. Being the secretive man he's always been, Lelouch won't tell me who we're fighting against as well.

When we arrived here I was apprehensive about staying in the Britanian Homeland. They said that it would look like a house inside and out, but there would be an extremely large basement with several floors beneath it. Lelouch and Suzaku both assured me that the person who acquired this hideout in the mountains of the country guaranteed our absolute safety. When I figured out this person was C.C., I immediately lost all hope. I saw her waiting for us outside the large mansion that would serve as our base. I refused to make eye contact with her when we approached her. Lelouch felt my anger and he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed furiously and he and Suzaku laughed. C.C. looked at me with the same plain bored face as always, but I swear I saw her cheeks turn pink when I stuck a little bit of my tongue out at her as if to say "Ha, he loves me, not you".

Straying off my relationship, I'm presently sitting in the room Lelouch and I will be staying in for however long we will be here. I'm writing at his long desk with numerous computers and devices. Our room pretty much looks the same as the room at the Kururugi Shrine. A large cabinet, two closets, a king sized bed, the long desk, night tables, a couch, and a bathroom.

Lelouch said that tomorrow he would show me a surprise. I did notice an extremely large shed hidden behind the trees in the back of the mansion. Knightmares? Suzaku also told me to get a good nights rest and to be sure to have a hearty breakfast. Training? If I need a knightmare and training in addition, the mission must be serious.

Now for something juicy. Last night I woke up around 2:00am to get a glass of water and some food. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Lelouch and Suzaku sitting at the table. I quickly hid myself behind the wall. I strained to hear their conversation, but they were speaking so quietly I could only pick up a few words. I heard things like "unstoppable", "no chance", "we need to try", "tragedy", "new powers", "teenage girl", "cloning", "danger", "chaos", and "death". When I heard chairs moving against the floor and I walked backwards and then fake yawned and walked into the kitchen. I acted surprised to see them and when I asked what they were doing downstairs the said they were getting a midnight snack, with the perfect face and acting to match. I went along with it. After we all had some food and drinks, we all returned to our rooms. I decided not to ask them about their conversation. They would only become more paranoid about hiding things from me.

When I fell asleep next to Lelouch after the kitchen incident, I had a really strange dream. It started out just pitch black. All around me nothing but void. I felt really lonely and sad. Then suddenly there was a light, a bright, beautiful light. It made me feel so happy. I reached out my hand to hold onto the light, but I could never touch it. I tried over and over again, but no matted what I did the light wouldn't come any closer. Then I woke up, but instead of seeing Lelouch's face, I saw a face of another man. He looked a little like Lelouch. His hair and eyes where just a little darker than Lelouch's and his face looked extremely peaceful. I extended my hand out to touch it, only to see that my hand was covered with red dots, as if I'd been pricked with a needle thousands of times. I screamed. That's when I really woke up, panting in Lelouch's arms.

I haven't told Lelouch what my dream was about. He didn't even ask. The rest of the night he held me in his arms, as I drifted in and out of sleep.

I think I've written enough for my first entry. I've told you things about the mission and I've shared with you some personal things as well. I'll write again tomorrow.

-Kallen

**The next day. . .**

"Alright Kallen, I think that's enough for today." I breathe out a sigh of relief when I hear Suzaku say those words from inside his Lancelot. I open the Gurren Mark II's hatch and thankfully climb out and jump down onto the ground.

"How'd I do?" I ask as Suzaku approaches me.

"Perfect. Just as how I remembered when we fought back then," he smiles gently.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we used to be enemies. Ha." An awkward silence fills the spring air.

"Wanna start walking back?" Suzaku asks. I nod my head and follow Suzaku as he leads the way.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I say nervously. I play around with my fingers and look down, watching my footsteps.

"Sure, Kallen, ask away." My face turns a light shade of pink and my voice becomes quiet.

"Can you tell me. . . what Lelouch was like when he was young?"

Leaves blow in the air and birds chirp. Suzaku stops in his tracks and I worry if I brought up bad memories. Suddenly, he starts laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha!" He clutches his stomach and continues laughing. Tears form on the corners of his eyes and he wipes them away, still chuckling.

"Hey! I don't appreciate you laughing at my question!" I say, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kallen. I'm not laughing at you or because of you. Just thinking of what Lelouch was like when we were younger makes me laugh." He smiles widely.

"Really? What was he like?" I ask curiously.

"Not too different from what he's like today. He was stubborn, he had a horrible temper, and he was a smart aleck to anyone. He never let anyone get close to him, nor did he show any interest in getting close to others. He was extremely protective of his sister; he wouldn't let anyone touch her. He wanted to keep her safe from anything, even if that meant he had to experience awful things. Despite his horrible attitude, he was the best brother any little girl could ask for." Suzaku smiles, as if remembering the Lelouch from back then. I become a little saddened, because I've never seen this Lelouch before.

"Don't look so down, Kallen." Suzaku lifts my head up with his fingers on my chin. Wow, I've never how green his eyes are. He smiles at me, and I force a grin.

"You may not know the Lelouch from the past, but you know him how he is now. Isn't that what matters the most?"

I open my mouth to argue, stating I want to know everything about Lelouch, past or present.

"I guess, bu-"

"What's this? Am I being betrayed by my lover and my best friend?" Suzaku and I turn to the voice to find Lelouch walking towards us with a smirk on his face. He shakes his head.

"So sad. I really thought I could trust you guys again. And here you are, flirting when you're supposed to be training for the mission."

"Relax, Lelouch. Kallen and I were just talking about the mission. Right?" Suzaku asks me. I'm still blushing because Lelouch actually called me his lover.

"U-Uh, yeah," I say.

"You two sound very suspicious. . ." Lelouch says. I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

"Alright, I'm gonna go back to base. You two have a chat. I think Kallen wants to ask you something, Lelouch." Suzaku's long out of range for me to punch or kick him. He waves and sprints back to the mansion.

"I'm gonna kill that guy," I mumble.

"Killing's not very nice, unless it's necessary." Lelouch puts his arm around my shoulders. I try not to melt.

"Coming from the man who used to be Zero?" I ask him. He grins. He turns us around and starts walking along a dirt path leading into the woods. I slowly put my arm around his waist and I feel him tense. I start to pull away but Lelouch tightens his hold on me and pulls me closer. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder.

"What is it that you want to ask me, Kallen?" He looks straight ahead, as if he'll loose his composure if he looks at me.

What do I do? Do I ask him about his past? Bad memories and events might surface though. Should I still risk it? No, I don't want him mad at me. But then again I want to know, and I think I have a right to. Maybe I should just wait for him to tell me himself. . no,he'd never tell me.

"Kallen?" Lelouch waves his hand in front of my face. I turn to him with a lopsided grin.

"What's for lunch?"

* * *

**A/N: not too much here other than suzaku having a twin sister o.O ha hope you enjoyed! and if anyone has ideas or plot twists please tell me because im at a loss of ideas! **


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**REALLY SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO LIKED THIS STORY BUT IT WILL CURRENTLY BE GOING ON HIATUS**

**I REALIZED THAT THE STORY HAS JUST GOTTEN TOO COMPLICATED FOR ME TO HANDLE**

**HOPEFULLY ILL BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS STORY WITHIN THIS YEAR...BUT IF I DO ILL POST IT AS A COMPLETE STORY ALREADY**

**RIGHT NOW I AM CURRENTLY WRITING MY TAKE ON WHAT CODE GEASS WOULD BEL LIKE WITHOUT THE GEASS, BRITANNIA TAKING OVER THE WORLD, AND SOME OTHER CHANGES**

**ITS DEFINITELY A MORE SHOUJO TYPE STORY WHICH ARE THE TYPES OF STORIES IM MOST CAPABLE OF WRITING.**

**SORRY AGAIN. **


End file.
